


33 Jahre später

by EveandJohnny



Series: Magische Zukunft [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreiecksbeziehung, Ideologische Auseinandersetzungen, Multi, Romantik, Streit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveandJohnny/pseuds/EveandJohnny





	33 Jahre später

Bedacht darauf, kein Geräusch zu verursachen, schlich sie die Treppe zum Krankenzimmer ihres Mannes hinauf. Sie wollte die Angreifer schließlich nicht warnen. Auch nach siebzehn Jahren ohne Tätigkeit im Grauen Zirkel funktionierte das Auge auf ihrem linken Unterarm noch tadellos als Gefahrenmelder. Sie lugte um die letzte Ecke und konnte bereits die sehen, die ihren Mann umbringen wollten, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Sie machten sich gerade an der Tür zu schaffen - sie schienen erstaunlich lange zu brauchen - als sie sich zeigte. „Was auch immer ihr vorhabt, es gelingt euch nur über meine Leiche hinweg“, sagte sie mit klarer Stimme, welche die Eindringlinge herumfahren ließ. „Ah, Mrs Prince“, schmeichelte ein verhutzelter Zauberer mit kieksiger Stimme, der in einem winzigen grauen Anzug steckte. Auf seinem Kopf saß ein dunkelgrauer Zylinder, doppelt so groß wie sein Kopf. Er war in der Reihe der zweite von links. Sie kannte ihn von einem ihrer früheren Einsätze. Ganz außen stand eine Hexe mittleren Alters mit wirren, schwarzen Haaren. In der Mitte zitterte ein junger Magier mit bleichem Gesicht, umrahmt von dunkelbraunen Haaren. Seine wässrigen blauen Augen huschten nervös zwischen ihr und dem augenscheinlichen Anführer der Truppe hin und her. Dieser war der bekannteste der Gruppe und zugleich der Gefürchtetste. Er überragte die anderen um mehr als einen Kopf. Sein Gesicht hatte schnauzenähnliche Züge, riesige Koteletten wuchsen zu beiden Seiten und als er sie gönnerhaft belächelte, bleckte er gelbe, gewaltige Reißzähne. Der letzte in der Reihe, ein älterer Zauberer mit wehendem Umhang, wandte sich an ihn. „Na Fenrir, eine Heldenhafte. Willst du sie umlegen?“ Mit dieser Bemerkung entlockte er den Umstehenden ein hämisches Kichern. Fenrir Greyback, der unverwandelte Werwolf, brachte sie zum Schweigen, in dem er seinen Zauberstab zog. Esmes eigener steckte weiterhin in der kleinen Umhängetasche, die auf ihrer Hüfte ruhte. Greyback richte seinen Zauberstab auf die Stelle ihres Oberkörpers, hinter der sich ihr Herz befand, und schrie voller Genugtuung „Avada Kedavra!“. Ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss hervor und traf sie genau dort. Er prallte an ihr ab, sie strauchelte einen Schritt zurück, konnte jedoch das Gleichgewicht halten. Greyback ließ den Zauberstab sinken, als sein Opfer nicht leblos zusammenbrach. „Warum stirbt sie nicht?“, zischte die schwarzhaarige Hexe. Jetzt richteten alle ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie, schrien den Todesfluch und fünf grüne Lichtblitze rasten auf sie zu. Die Magie schleuderte sie zurück gegen die Treppenecke, doch sie lebte immer noch. „Wieso lebt sie noch?“, brüllte Greyback. Jetzt zückte Esme ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die andere Hexe und schickte ihr einen grünen Lichtblitz. Sie brach zusammen und fiel auf den kleinen Zauberer, der vom nächsten Lichtblitz getroffen wurde. Der Magier am anderen Ende der Reihe stürzte als nächstes leblos gegen die Zimmertür. Nun waren nur noch Greyback und der junge Zauberer übrig. Dieser verwandelte seinen Zauberstab in ein Küchenmesser und rammte es sich in die Brust. Blut schoss aus der Wunde, er sackte zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr. „Nun zu dir, Greyback. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb ihr hinter Charlie her wart, ich will es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht wissen. Aber eins weiß ich mit Sicherheit: Auch du musst für die Gräueltaten büßen, die du verübt hast. Ich denke nur an meinen Schwager Bill oder an Remus Lupin. Warum auch immer du das getan hast, die gerechte Strafe bleibt nicht aus.“ Sie drückte ihm ihren Zauberstab wie einen Pistolenlauf auf die Brust, dachte den Todesfluch und grüne Funken stoben zwischen der Spitze und seinem Brustkorb hervor. Ein letztes Mal verzerrte er das wilde Gesicht, dann stürzte er vor ihre Füße. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die Toten, dann stieg sie über Greyback hinweg und öffnete die Tür. Verschreckt sah die Krankenschwester auf und als sie den Besuch erkannte, machte sie ein Gesicht, als sei sie bei etwas Peinlichem erwischt worden. "Guten Abend, Mrs. Griffin. Wo ist Charlie?" Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen ging Esme langsam auf die Schwester, die neben einem leeren Bett saß, zu. "Er, äh, wurde zu einer OP gebracht", stammelte sie. "Eine OP? Bei Drachenpocken?" Esme versuchte gar nicht erst, ihren Argwohn zu verbergen. "Woran wird er denn operiert?" Sie setzte sich auf das leere Bett und musterte Mrs. Griffin mit einem prüfenden Blick. "Das, äh, kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen. Ähm, das hat mir der Arzt nicht gesagt." Aber sie war noch nicht aus dem Verhör entlassen. "Wann wird er zurück erwartet?" Mrs. Griffin schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und antwortete jetzt mit einem aggressiven Unterton: "Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Warten Sie einfach hier, ich gehe jetzt." Esme machte keine Anstalten, sie am Gehen zu hindern. Aber sehr weit kam die Krankenschwester sowieso nicht. Vor der Tür waren zwei Männerstimmen zu hören, die sich anscheinend über die toten dunklen Zauberer lustig machten. Die tiefe, sonore kam Esme sehr bekannt vor. Keinen Moment später wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Charlie trat herzhaft lachend ein. Ihm folgte ein hellblonder Mann mit spitzer Nase und spitzen Schultern in einem schwarzen, formellen Anzug. Die beiden hielten einander an den Händen, ließen sich allerdings los, als sie Esme auf dem Bett sitzen sahen. Ausdruckslos betrachtete sie die beiden Männer, die plötzlich ihre Unbefangenheit verloren hatten und nervös nebeneinander standen, bedacht darauf, sich ja nicht unabsichtlich zu berühren. Sie starrte die beiden an, während diese es tunlichst vermieden, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. "Hallo Charlie, wie ich sehe, hat dir die Operation gut getan. Sie hat dich mit einem Mal von den Drachenpocken geheilt." Sie wandte den Kopf ein Stück und sah die stumme, betreten nach unten blickende Krankenschwester an. "Ihr Doktor muss ein Genie sein, er wird mit seiner Methode sicherlich weltberühmt werden." Ihre Rockschöße knisterten, als sie sich erhob und auf die Männer zuschritt. Sie machten ihr Platz, doch anstatt weiterzugehen, blieb sie zwischen den beiden stehen. "Esme, ich kann das-" machte Charlie den Versuch, die unangenehme Situation zu entschärfen, doch er wurde von seiner Frau unterbrochen: "-erklären? Ich hasse diesen Satz. Räumt einfach die tote Patrouille draußen vor der Tür weg und dann komm nach Hause und bring deinen Freund mit." Sie verließ den Raum, kletterte über die Zauberer und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes die Treppe hinunter. "ESME!!", brüllte Charlie ihr hinterher, dann hielt er inne und schaute seinen Gefährten an. In seinen braunen Augen glitzerten Tränen. "Nein Charlie!", rief Draco. Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie weinen sehen. "Lass uns aufräumen, wie sie gesagt hat", sagte er sanft und zog ihn Richtung Tür.

  
Mit bangem Blick betrachtete Arthur seine Mutter, die mit glasigen Augen und ineinander verschränkten Händen auf dem Sofa saß und die Wand anstarrte. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Da sich seine Mutter nicht regte, lief Arthur in den Flur und öffnete. "Dad!", rief er, "Mum verhält sich ganz seltsam. Ihr geht es nicht gut." Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie müde und bedrückt sein Vater war. "Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte er leise und trat ein. "Oh, hallo Mr. Malfoy", sagte Arthur ein wenig überrascht, als Draco nach seinem Vater ins Haus kam. Er nickte ihm zu, dann folgte er Charlie ins Wohnzimmer. "Mum, Dad, was ist hier los?" Esme seufzte. "Das würde ich auch gern wissen. Möchtest du bleiben?" Sie sah ihren Sohn an. "Ich, was? Ja, ja, ich möchte bleiben." Charlie atmete tief durch. "Gut, dann setz dich." Charlie knetete nervös seine Finger. Draco blickte die ganze Zeit angestrengt auf seine blankpolierten Schuhe. Niemand sagte etwas. Arthur schien langsam zu ahnen, worum es hier ging, denn er fragte mit brüchiger Stimme: "Wie lange schon?" Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Charlie antwortete: "10 Jahre." Ein gepeinigter Laut entfuhr Esme. "Mum!", rief Arthur entsetzt aus. Doch sie hob abwehrend die Hände. "Es ist alles gut." Charlie sah seine Frau schuldbewusst an und auf einmal begegnete sie seinem Blick. Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln. Er kniete sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hand. Sie entzog sie ihm nicht. "Hast du ihm etwa schon verziehen? Dass, dass er dich mit einem Mann betrogen hat!" Arthur war vor Wut aufgesprungen und schrie seine Eltern an. Draco vermied es weiterhin, die Szene zu beobachten. "Ich kann deinem Vater nicht böse sein, das ist dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen. Und auf eine Art ist es wesentlich weniger schlimm, dass er manche Stunden mit einem Mann verbracht hat." Jetzt sah Arthur seine Mutter mit offenem Mund an, ganz so, als zweifle er an ihrer geistigen Gesundheit. "Sie müssen nicht so tun, als würde es Ihnen kaum etwas ausmachen. Im Gegenteil, ich verstehe Ihren Sohn mehr, der seinem Ärger Luft macht", gab Draco leise zu verstehen, ohne aufzublicken. Doch Esme schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich ärgere mich nicht, ich bin nur traurig darüber, dass Charlie mir nie etwas erzählt hat. Das ist das einzige, was mich an Ihrer Verbindung stört." Charlie fasste ihre Hand fester, als sie das sagte. "Liebling, ich hatte immer-" "Nenn sie nicht Liebling! Wie kannst du dir das jetzt noch erdreisten!" Arthur war vor Wut rot angelaufen und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, als er aus dem Zimmer stürmte. "Es stimmt. Ich habe nicht mehr das Recht, dich so zu nennen. Nicht, nachdem ich dich so verletzt habe." Esme runzelte die Stirn. "Ihr könnt das gerne so sehen. Ich aber bin weiterhin der Meinung, dass du sehr wohl berechtigt bist, mich so zu nennen." Nun war es an Charlie, skeptisch zu blicken. "Aber wieso?" Sie verdrehte die Augen und lächelte nachsichtig: "Weil ich es immer noch bin. Das muss ich nicht hinterfragen. Du bist nicht aus Pflichtgefühl die letzten zehn Jahre bei mir geblieben. Davon bin ich überzeugt." Statt ihren Mann anzuschauen, sah sie zu Draco. Er nickte. "Sie haben ein gutes Gefühl, Mrs. Prince. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich manchmal sehr eifersüchtig auf sie war. Mir hat die tiefe Verbindung zwischen Ihnen und Charlie immer imponiert. Sie sind seine Seelenverwandte, ohne Zweifel." Seine Stimme wandelte sich von kühl und distanziert zu warm und freundlich. Charlie hatte längere Zeit geschwiegen. Er bedeutete Draco mit dem Kopf, das Zimmer zu verlassen, was dieser anstandslos tat. Dann setzte er sich neben Esme auf die Couch und nahm sie in den Arm. "Ich sehe es trotzdem so wie unser Sohn. Du kannst mir nicht einfach anstandslos verzeihen, nach so einem Vertrauensbruch von meiner Seite", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sie streichelte seine Hand. "Ich sagte, ich verzeihe dir, aber ich habe nie behauptet, dass du ohne Denkzettel davon kommst. Ich muss mir nur noch etwas Passendes einfallen lassen. Ich befürchte nur, dass Artie dir nicht so schnell verzeiht." Charlie seufzte zustimmend. Ehe er noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, hörten sie draußen einen leisen Schrei, gefolgt von lautem Gepolter. Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ihre Tochter Nymphadora stürmte herein. "Dad! Das ist ja unglaublich! Nicht, dass ich es gut finde, dass du, also dass Mum da drunter zu leiden hat. Aber... dann bin ich wenigstens nicht die einzige." Ihr Bruder lief ihr hinterher und rief: "Du stehst auf Frauen? Seit wann denn das?" Sie lachte schallend auf und schlug ihrem Bruder auf die Schulter. "Hast du Kelly und mich noch nie knutschend in den Fluren von Hogwarts gesehen? Mensch Brüderchen, bist du blind?" - "Das entschuldigt aber nicht das Verhalten unseres Dads", empörte sich Arthur. Sie seufzte und drehte sich zu Charlie um. "Natürlich nicht. Allerdings glaube ich, dass Mum ihn nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lässt." Esme nickte grinsend. "Da hast du Recht, mein Schatz. Aber ihr könnt mir gerne helfen. Mr. Malfoy sollten wir eventuell mit einbinden." Als sie seinen Namen aussprach, hob sie die Stimme. Einen Augenblick später stand der in der Tür. "Was wollen Sie mit mir anstellen?" Er blickte Esme etwas furchtsam ein. Sie schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf. "Nichts, wovor Sie sich fürchten müssen. Außer, diese Liaison hat Ihnen schon Probleme eingebrockt." Draco nickte mit ernstem Gesicht. "Sie hat. Meine Frau Astoria hat sich kein halbes Jahr nach Beginn der Beziehung von mir scheiden lassen. Sie war nicht annähernd so verständnisvoll wie Sie. Obwohl es eine arrangierte Ehe war, habe ich die Scheidung nur schwer verwunden." Charlie stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn. Draco legte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Esme musste schlucken, dann stand auch sie auf und ging auf ihre Tochter zu. "Tonks, würdest du bitte den Tisch decken. Und hilfst du mir dann in der Küche." Sie nickte, doch Charlie schaltete sich ein. "Das musst du nicht, das mache ich. Und Draco, könntest du Tonks bitte helfen." Er nickte zustimmend. Esme und Charlie verschwanden in der Küche. Draco musterte Nymphadora, während sie Besteck aus einer Schublade nahm. "Sagen Sie, warum nennen Ihre Eltern Sie Tonks?" Sie prustete. "Ähnlich wie meine Namenspatin hasse ich meinen Vornamen. Die Kurzform Dora finde ich sogar noch schlimmer. Also sind meine Eltern früh dazu übergegangen, den Spitznamen ihrer Freundin auch für mich zu benutzen. Obwohl das eigentlich ihr Nachname war. Kannten Sie sie?" Draco drehte ein Messer in der Hand, das er gerade hinlegen wollte. "Ich habe sie manchmal gesehen. Aber ich stand damals auf der anderen Seite. Sie haben sicher von der Schlacht um Hogwarts und den Ereignissen gehört, die ihr vorausgegangen sind. Ich bin nicht sonderlich stolz auf das, was ich damals getan habe. Tonks war eine Gegnerin, aus damaliger Sicht." Sie sah ihn neugierig an. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, interessiert mich absolut nicht, was Sie früher getan haben. Wenn mein Vater Ihnen 10 Jahre lang vertraut hat, müssen Sie sich definitiv geändert haben. Sie werden ja sicherlich nicht nur Tee getrunken und die aktuelle politische Lage diskutiert haben", sagte sie anzüglich grinsend. Draco lächelte gezwungen. "Sie werden mich aber nicht fragen, was wir gemacht haben, oder?" Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. "In Merlins Namen, nein! Ich bin die Diskretion in Person. Homosexuelle Paare haben in der magischen Welt immer noch einen schweren Stand. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Sie haben das vorhin vielleicht mitbekommen." Jetzt lächelte Draco befreiter. "Es war nicht zu überhören. Aber ihr Bruder scheint dem nicht ganz so offen gegenüber zu stehen." Tonks schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Obwohl unsere Eltern uns diesbezüglich sehr liberal erzogen haben, hat sich Artie mit Beginn der Pubertät eher der, sagen wir, konservativen Vorstellung von Familie angenähert. Ich hoffe nur, dass dies nicht letztendlich zu einer Feindschaft zwischen ihm und uns dreien wird." Sie klang wirklich bedrückt und strich nervös die Tischdecke glatt. In dem Moment kam Arthur durch die Tür. Er würdigte Draco keines Blickes und bedachte seine Schwester mit einem bösen Blick. "Ausgerechnet Kelly. Hast du die Gerüchte nicht gehört, in denen sie mindestens schon mit jedem Jungen aus deinem Jahrgang was hatte?", stieß er verächtlich aus. Tonks entgegnete seufzend: "Ich weiß, dass du das nicht verstehst, aber man kann jemanden auch einfach nur küssen, ohne ihn gleich zu heiraten." Arthur schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, dass die Gläser klirrten. "Aber das ist wider die Natur!" Sie verdrehte die Augen zur Decke und widmete sich jetzt den Kerzen, die sie mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabs entzündete. "Das mag in der Steinzeit so gewesen sein. Im 21. Jahrhundert ist das nicht mehr zwingend notwendig." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Das mögen die Muggel denken, aber das gilt nicht zwangsläufig für Zauberer, die ihre Privilegien als Menschen zu würdigen wissen." Tonks stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab und fixierte ihren Bruder mit stechendem Blick. "Jetzt mach aber mal halblang. Dass du an verstaubte Familienverhältnisse als das Seelenheil der Welt glaubst, ist eine Sache. Aber dass du jetzt auch noch hinterwäldlerische, völlig hirnrissige Rassevorstellungen als Argumentationsgrundlage zu Rate ziehst, schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus. Frag Dads Freund Draco, er kann dir sehr gut sagen, wohin Muggelhass aus völlig idiotischen Gründen führt." Damit rauschte sie an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus. Dabei wäre sie fast ihn ihre Mutter gelaufen, die einen brodelnden Kessel vor sich in der Luft hielt.


End file.
